Ce que je voulais te dire
by Phedrelia
Summary: Camus ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil, et il crève de ne pas être capable de dire à Milo ce qu'il ressent, surtout cette nuit ...


**Summary : **Camus ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil, et il crève de ne pas être capable de dire à Milo ce qu'il ressent, surtout cette nuit ...

* * *

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, bien entendu.

**Note :** Après une longue hésitation, je me suis décidée à écrire mon premier texte sur le couple Camus/Milo. Alors, je ne révolutionne rien, rien du tout, et je suis certaine de ne pas arriver à la hauteur de tout ce qui a déjà été écrit à ce sujet. Mais j'ai voulu tenter l'expérience malgré tout. Parce que j'en avais envie, tout simplement...

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit one-shot... au moins un peu... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ce que je voulais te dire**

Camus ne dort pas.

Milo est là, tout contre lui. Il entend les battements de son cœur résonner contre ses tempes. Il sent son souffle dans le creux de son cou. Il s'enivre de l'odeur de ses cheveux, qu'il caresse du bout des doigts.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, et ferme les yeux.

Ils viennent de vivre un moment merveilleux. Un de ces rares instants de bonheur entier et total qu'ils partagent tous les deux, et dont ils se savent insatiables et dépendants.

Ces heures où ils ne se cachent plus, et où ils ne sont plus rien ni personne, si ce n'est l'objet de l'amour et du désir de l'autre.

Ces minutes où ils ne pensent plus à rien, sinon à satisfaire l'être aimé, à le combler, le rassasier, pour le délivrer de ses peurs, de ses doutes, et de ses angoisses.

Ces secondes qu'ils voudraient éternelles, pour garder l'autre contre soi, tout près, pour toujours.

Et tandis qu'il ne dort pas, Camus se souvient.

Il se souvient des baisers de Milo, de chacune de ses caresses. Des frissons qui ont secoué son corps lorsque ses lèvres ont effleuré sa peau, du sourire qui a animé sa bouche lorsque ses doigts ont parcouru le bas de son dos et ses reins, des soupirs qu'il a laissé échapper lorsque ses jambes se sont enroulées autour de ses hanches, et du cri qu'il n'a pu retenir lorsqu'il a pris possession de lui.

Oui, Camus se souvient de chaque instant, et il peut presque encore sentir Milo à l'intérieur de lui.

Mais malgré le plaisir immense, indescriptible, auquel il a eu la chance de s'abandonner, il ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il embrasse Milo sur le bord des lèvres, et le dégage avec précaution de ses bras, sans le réveiller. Cet exercice ne demande aucun talent particulier tant le sommeil du Grec est profond après l'amour, toujours.

Camus s'assied sur le lit, écarte les draps, et pose les pieds sur le sol. Il se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre.

La lune est magnifique, ronde et pleine, et ses rayons baignent le Sanctuaire d'une lumière douce et bienveillante.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et la plaque ensuite contre la vitre. Une légère buée se forme autour de ses doigts, rapidement recouverte de petits cristaux de glace. Il dégage alors sa main, et les fait disparaître en les touchant du bout de son index. Puis, il déplace ses doigts avec délicatesse le long de la surface lisse, pour dessiner des étoiles de givre, dont les branches argentées scintillent sous les lumières de la nuit.

Le Verseau sourit. Il aime jouer avec son élément, encore et toujours. Avec cette eau dont il maîtrise tous les états et toutes les formes, et dont il a cherché à enseigner les secrets à ses élèves.

Et cette pensée l'afflige. Car il regrette, tellement, et il s'en veut, infiniment. Et c'est bien cela qui l'empêche de dormir, cette nuit, comme de si nombreuses nuits.

Oui, il s'en veut de ne pas avoir eu le temps de partager toutes ses connaissances, de ne pas avoir su transmettre tout ce qu'il savait, à ces enfants qu'on lui avait confiés, à lui. Il a la certitude d'avoir échoué dans sa mission, et il ne le supporte pas. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il a consacré tellement d'attention à leur formation, et donné tellement de lui. Il a remis tant de choses en question pour cela, commis tant de sacrifices, qu'il ne peut accepter ce sentiment d'échec dont il se sent accablé.

A cet instant, et bien malgré lui, il laisse échapper une vague froide, emplie de regrets et de tristesse. Une aura glacée qui l'entoure et l'encercle, en l'étouffant presque, telle une armure trop lourde à porter, et dont il ne serait pas digne.

...^...

Milo a froid, il tremble, et il ouvre lentement les yeux. Il ne sent plus la présence de Camus auprès de lui, et il n'aime pas cela. Car il devine que son amant a encore du mal à dormir. Comme souvent, comme toujours.

Il bascule sur le côté et ce qu'il voit le rend profondément heureux, malgré tout.

Camus est toujours là. Il se tient debout devant la fenêtre, nu, ses longs cheveux recouvrant son dos et le haut de ses reins. Les lueurs de la lune soulignent la blancheur de sa peau et la beauté de ses courbes et de ses traits. Car le Verseau est beau, infiniment beau, somptueux, magnifique, divin.

Et Milo sait qu'il a de la chance, une chance inestimable que cet homme-là l'aime lui, l'impétueux et bouillonnant Scorpion. Lui qui n'a jamais eu le moindre doute sur la nature des sentiments qui l'habitent, sur la force de l'amour qu'il sait avoir saisi son cœur depuis des années, depuis le premier jour où ses yeux se sont posés sur lui, depuis toujours.

Oui, Milo a toujours su qu'il aimait Camus, de toute son âme et de tout son être. Et s'il a malgré tout attendu si longtemps pour lui avouer son amour, c'est qu'il voulait sentir ce sentiment partagé.

Car il avait la certitude, au fond de son cœur, que Camus l'aimerait lui aussi, un jour. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, tant il était convaincu, sans la moindre hésitation, qu'un amour aussi pur et entier ne pouvait que être réciproque.

Et il était prêt à attendre toute sa vie, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, si Camus en avait décidé ainsi.

Mais il ne lui avait finalement pas infligé un tel supplice, fort heureusement.

Milo sourit, et se lève à son tour. Il a froid, mais résiste à la tentation d'enfiler le pull qu'il a jeté la veille sur le sol. Il avance lentement vers Camus et se place derrière lui, en plaquant son corps nu contre le sien. Il l'entoure de ses bras, et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il frissonne.

« Pardon Milo, je t'ai réveillé. Retourne te coucher, tu as froid.

\- Non Camus, ce n'est pas toi, mais ton absence auprès de moi, qui m'a réveillé. Et non, je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai jamais froid quand je suis contre toi. »

Le Scorpion embrasse l'épaule du Verseau, d'un seul baiser, délicat, presque imperceptible. Il pose son menton contre cette peau claire qu'il trouve si douce, si parfaite, et regarde à travers la fenêtre devant lui. Il remarque les traces laissées par les dessins de glace sculptés par son amant, et ressent alors le chagrin et la peine de celui-ci. Il en perçoit le moindre sanglot, et chacun de ces sanglots lui déchire le cœur.

« Tu penses encore à eux ? »

Camus ne répond pas.

« Mais arrête de te torturer comme ça, je t'en supplie. Je te jure que tu as été le meilleur des professeurs, Camus. Que tu as tout fait pour donner à tes élèves le meilleur enseignement possible.

\- Alors dans ce cas, dis-moi comment j'ai pu laisser Isaak se faire engloutir par les eaux glacées de Sibérie, et pourquoi Hyoga s'apprête à venir nous combattre au Sanctuaire ?

\- Je ne sais pas Camus, je dois le reconnaître. Je n'ai pas de réponse à t'apporter, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que tu leur as tout donné, et que tu ne dois rien regretter.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Milo.

\- Et alors ? C'est dans ton habitude, non ? Il faut toujours que tu me contredises.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. En tout cas, pas tout le temps.

\- Oui, peut-être pas tout le temps, je te l'accorde, mais le plus souvent. »

Milo embrasse l'épaule de Camus une nouvelle fois. D'un baiser plus appuyé que le premier, plus long, plus tendre.

« Et dis-moi pourquoi tu dois toujours être aussi compliqué. Oui Camus, dis-le moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais Milo, n'est-ce pas justement cette complexité que tu apprécies chez moi ? Car je suis convaincu que sans elle, tu ne m'aimerais pas autant... »

En guise de réponse, Milo resserre son étreinte et dépose un troisième baiser, toujours sur la même épaule, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus sensuel, et beaucoup moins sage.

« Oui, je dois reconnaître que tu as raison, mon Amour », murmure le Scorpion à l'oreille du Verseau.

Milo détache ses mains des épaules de Camus, et commence à faire courir ses doigts contre son torse. Il redessine chacun de ses muscles, qu'il aime tant et qu'il connaît par cœur. Il sent la respiration de son amant s'accélérer, et cette sensation le réconforte et le rassure, car elle lui indique que celui-ci semble bien vouloir oublier dans ses bras ce qui le tourmente, au moins pour quelques minutes, pour quelques heures.

Tout en poursuivant ses caresses, le Scorpion dépose de nouveaux baisers sur l'épaule du Verseau. Il laisse courir ses lèvres sur sa peau, qu'il frôle du bout de la langue, presque timidement. Il déplace lentement ses doigts le long de ses bras, pour finalement poser ses mains par-dessus les siennes, et entrelacer ses doigts dans les siens.

Les deux chevaliers restent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, sans bouger et sans dire un mot, l'un contre l'autre.

Milo remonte ensuite ses mains vers le cou de Camus, en effleurant ses hanches, son dos, sa nuque, et, d'un geste tendre mais volontaire, il lui saisit le menton, pour approcher sa bouche de la sienne. Et, son bassin toujours niché dans le creux de ses reins, il l'embrasse, passionnément. Comme il l'a toujours fait, et, il l'espère du plus profond de son âme, comme il le fera pour toujours.

...^...

Camus est heureux, comme à chaque fois que Milo lui fait l'amour. Car il se sent renaître, il se sent vivant, il se sent lui-même. Il s'abandonne entièrement au bonheur qu'il lui offre. Il se laisse envahir par le plaisir que lui procurent chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers, chacun de ses mouvements au plus profond de lui.

Il ferme les yeux, et il se mord les lèvres. Il voudrait hurler combien il l'aime, lui crier ce qu'il représente pour lui, qu'il est tout son univers, tout ce qu'il n'est pas, tout ce qu'il ne peut pas être. Que sans lui, il deviendrait fou, il serait perdu, il ne saurait plus ni qui il est, ni où il doit aller.

Mais aussi et surtout, il aimerait pouvoir lui demander pardon, d'être tel qu'il est, de ne pas être capable de lui prouver davantage son amour, et de ne pas pouvoir envisager la vie sans commettre ce terrible sacrifice qu'il sait nécessaire.

Oui, Camus aimerait supplier Milo de le pardonner pour ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Même s'il est persuadé qu'il ne le pourra jamais.

...^...

Milo ouvre lentement les yeux, ébloui par les premiers rayons du jour qui réchauffent la peau de son visage. Il sent avec bonheur le contact des cheveux de Camus sur sa joue.

Son Camus est toujours là, tout contre lui, dans le creux de son épaule. Il dépose un baiser sur son front, et celui-ci ouvre les yeux à son tour.

« Bonjour, mon Amour.

\- Bonjour Milo. »

Le Scorpion s'écarte à contrecœur de son amant et se tourne sur le côté, en appuyant la tête contre sa main, le coude plié sur le matelas.

« Tu ne me le diras donc jamais ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- _Bonjour, mon Amour._

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas que les mots avaient une telle importance pour toi.

\- Bien entendu qu'ils en ont ! Surtout ceux qui sortent de ta bouche.

\- Alors dans ce cas, je suis désolé, mais je ne te dirai pas ce que tu désires entendre aujourd'hui. »

Camus reste plusieurs secondes silencieux, et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout.

« Par contre, je te dirai les mots qui comptent réellement pour moi, car pour moi aussi, les mots sont importants. »

Le Scorpion ne dit rien. Pour une fois, il se tait, et il attend, suspendu aux lèvres du Verseau.

« Je t'aime, Milo, depuis toujours. Je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive, et je veux que tu ne l'oublies jamais. »

Une larme s'échappe des yeux de Camus. Celle-ci se transforme aussitôt en une petite perle de givre, dont les lueurs de l'Aurore illuminent les contours glacés.

Milo la fait disparaître d'une caresse et murmure :

« Merci mon Camus. Je t'aime aussi, depuis toujours. Mais ces mots-là, tu les as déjà entendus, et tu sais que tu les entendras encore, à jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

...^...

Camus quitte le temple du Scorpion avant que les rayons du soleil n'aient réveillé le reste du Domaine Sacré.

Une fois dans l'enceinte de la Onzième Maison, il prend conscience de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'évident et qu'il savait inévitable.

Il attend encore un peu, puis il comprend que le moment est venu.

Il appelle son armure, qui le recouvre et lui transmet toute sa force et toute sa bienveillance, comme toujours.

Le Verseau se dirige ensuite vers l'entrée de son temple, dont il descend les premières marches.

Il regarde vers le bas du Sanctuaire, et ferme les yeux.

Hyoga et les autres chevaliers de Bronze viennent d'arriver.

C'est donc aujourd'hui qu'il délivrera la dernière leçon à son élève bien aimé.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue... j'espère que cela vous a plu... Bonne année à tous !


End file.
